Talk:Brick-À-Brac
I have logo image just finishing editing editing it now, will upload ASAP, then I'll make achievement pages. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:02, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Powerups Will add powerups images once I finish getting achievements ;) --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:26, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Brick assassin I've done the math and if a free player completes levels 1-5 without losing a life he should get the acheivement Brick Assassin. So, what to do? 22:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :Being a free player AND an achievement hunter, I tried that but died on Level 4. Will try again and see what happens. 19118219 Talk 02:47, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Still can't pass Level 2 without losing a life >.< 19118219 Talk 10:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::: I destroyed all but last 13 bricks on my f2p, no achievement. Reported as bug. --BeyPokéDig 11:04, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I believe that when you blast the bricks with a charge, it doesn't count as destorying bricks Vidy 00:54, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :I was also thinking that, but sometimes it is necessary to blast through bricks to avoid failing, so better to do that than fail. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:56, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :I've completed the free game without losing a life and I didn't get any acchievement, unless blasting bricks with a charge doesn't count as a destruction. Mythiko97 01:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::WAAAAAAAIT-a-minute...you know how the Rentabrick achievement doesn't count on Level 1? I think the bricks destroyed on Level 1 don't count toward this achievement either. 19118219 Talk 07:22, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Capitalisation of the À/à The à being lowercase was because of the logo, but on the logo the B's are lowercase too. Besides, on the Highscorea page, the Achievements Online page, the Games List, etc. the À is capital. I think we should change it back. 19118219 Talk 02:47, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :Um, this section still exists you know... O_o 19118219 Talk 03:49, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::I think it should stay lowercase. without the accent, jagex lways posts about it with a lowercase a, and the logo is also a lowercase a. If we changed it, we'd have to recategorize everything, change links to the page, and in general, it'd be a pain that's not worth it. Plus, the uppercase version redirects to lowercase. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:58, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::Other than the re-categorisation, I'd still actually opt to make it capital, because like I said, the B in Brick and in Brac in the logo are lowercase too, making the logo a bad argument. So it's staying, I guess. 19118219 Talk 06:51, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Personally, I don't really care which version we have, just as long as it's spelt right. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:30, 15 October 2008 (UTC) DOS Box Level Dos Box is an actual program that emulates DOS programs. Just wondering is this coincidental or was it on purpose? Zaptowin9999 10:03, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Probably on purpose, and I noticed that too. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 10:38, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Ooo, I just noticed that. Alan • Talk 02:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Should this be added to "Trivia"? Level 1 tutorial I'd just like to note that level one does count towards achievements, as long as the tutorial's off. I really don't want to go through correcting the brick totals, though, as I don't want to do something twice. Zigzagzigal 15:43, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I've just proven this by getting Chip Away at the Stone achievement on Level 11 (see my personal top highscores and achieivements if you want proof). Sorry... 19118219 Talk 17:49, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::But wait, there's still something I don't get: I got Chip Away at the Stone on completion of Level 10 as expected, but while playing I got Brick Assassin only on Level 6, which according to the current table requires me to hit 11 bricks of Level 6, and I remember getting it as the level started. So does it count or not? 19118219 Talk 18:00, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::I tried get 100 in row with tutorial off on my noob account, no achievement on levels 1+2 (= 150 bricks). It doesn't count :( --BeyPokéDig 19:08, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I got Stone Idol after completing level 25. Zigzagzigal 21:25, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Another Hidden There is another hidden achievement inbetween stone destroyer and fierce brickster. Knd563 22:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *Can you tell us what it is? Deletion of Powerup Images? Somebody has replaced the powerup images with useless text. Can somebody fix this? Mythic. Newer Achievements The New achievements such as buckingham palace and Marble Arch do not actually have to be in a single game - the achievement list itself says : "Destroy 15,000 bricks in Rated Games" rather then out current "Destroy 15,000 bricks in a rated game" I would edit it myself but i don't know how to edit the Achievement Table thing (it's in (('s)), so I don't know how to enter the sub texty thing.) Also does Build Have to be all in one game - because i've been playing rated games for a while but haven't got it, then again, i don't get much Build Bricks. Anonymous184 08:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC)Anonymous184 :I assumed that all those achievements which you talked about can be done over multiple games... otherwise they would need many more orb coins. I have the Master Builder achievement, and it can be done over multiple games for sure. Now, if you read the message at the bottom of the table, you'd see that all the info is taken directly from the achievement pages. So, if you want to change the description, go to that achievement page and edit the description field of , does that explain it clearly enough? TimerootT • C • 17:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Any chance of pictures of the extension levels? If they could be put in that'd be really handy. 06:35, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Magic My Mom Large image transparency I noticed that lot of large images aren't transparent, can someone fix it? --BeyPokéDig 18:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, do we have a category for images needing transparency? If not I think we should... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:00, 16 July 2009 (UTC)